


Snow Storm

by maria_soederberg



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Alexandra is pregnant and her water breaks at home. It doesn’t take long that she goes into labour, but it seems like mother nature has something against her getting the baby at a hospital. The perks of dating a doctor are that he can help her deliver the baby, at least that is what Alexandra has thought. She thought he would keep his cool, but he is everything but that.





	Snow Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Alexandra Rubeski
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 6 minutes

That Ethan and Alexandra found their way together is almost a miracle. After Alexandra got the opportunity to work at the diagnostic team together with Ethan as her direct supervisor, the relationship between Ethan and Alexandra was tense. Ethan tried to keep her on arm length and always professional. But he was tired of fooling himself and letting the person go who warmed his heart, who made him see that life is so much more than grief, that love is not always only for other people.

He threw caution to the wind and admitted that he wants to stop with the professional relationship. He wants the world to know that Alexandra is the person on the side of the brooding doctor who doesn’t talk much, who doesn’t reveal much of his private life.

Alexandra couldn’t believe it when he admitted his feeling in front of Dr Naveen Banerji and Dr Harper Emery. But with their approval, they were able to be together freely. No one had something against the relationship of Dr Ethan Ramsey and Dr Alexandra Rubeski, except some medical residents who think Alexandra just did this to get onto the diagnostic team. But Alexandra ignores them because she knows they are only jealous of her success and maybe of her relationship to Ethan.

Now almost two years after all the stress, Ethan and Alexandra are happy together. They even bought a house together when they found out Alexandra expect a baby. Ethan is a bit afraid of the time as a father, he doesn’t know what father he will be. But he knows that every new parent feels like this, and as soon as the baby arrives the fear disappears, and everything works out the way it should.

Alexandra is now in the ninth month and sits in the house in a small suburb close to Boston looking out the window. The snow falls heavily against the window and the wind can be heard through the chimney.

“I love winter. You have an excuse to stay inside the house without being bothered.” Alexandra muses.

Ethan snorts. “Well, except you’re a doctor and has to leave for work anyway.” Ethan smiles, sitting on the sofa and massages her feet.

“Well, yes, but right now we both don’t have to work. And should we have an emergency coming in, or rather you. You can say there is no way you can leave your house.” Alexandra eats her ice-cream.

“Yes, that is true, but I don’t like it,” Ethan admits.

“Mr Ramsey is not in control for once.” Alexandra jokes.

“Ha ha ha.” Ethan tries to be serious, but he can’t hide the smile.

Alexandra puts her feet down. “I come back in a minute, just need more ice-cream.”

“I could have brought it to you.” Ethan smiles.

“I am pregnant, not ill.” Alexandra kisses Ethan and walks over to the kitchen.

After a short time, Ethan hears her saying his name. “uh… Ethan?”

“Yes?” Ethan responds louder.

“Well, the snowstorm has one problem,” Alexandra says walking into the living room.

“That is?” Ethan looks up and sees her grey pants wet. “Oh please don’t tell me your water just broke.”

“Well, that is exactly what I wanted to say,” Alexandra responds.

“There is no way we can go to the hospital nor get an ambulance over.” Ethan starts to freak out.

“Ethan.”

“I mean what do we do. It is incredibly dangerous to get a baby at home with no help.” Ethan mumbles.

“Ethan.”

“And then the hygienic aspect, a home is not sterile like a hospital, this is not good.” Ethan continues.

“Ethan!!”

“Why does the baby come now, next week would have been the date.” Ethan strokes through his hair.

“Ethan Jonah Ramsey!!”

Ethan looks at his shocked pregnant girlfriend. “What?”

“Ethan we can’t change it, the baby wants to come now.” Alexandra holds her belly and groans in pain. “So please prepare everything for home delivery we have no choice!”

Ethan walks over to her. “Lay down onto the sofa, for now, I prepare the bed.” Ethan runs into the bedroom, gets towels and warm water. He tries everything as fast as he can, as he hears Alexandra’s pain intensifying each minute. Each wave of contraction comes closer.

“Ethan!!!” Alexandra shouts.

Ethan runs over to her, stroking her face. “The bed is ready.” He picks her up bridal style and lays her down onto the bed.

“Okay, I will help deliver the baby.” Ethan looks at Alexandra who nods. “He takes off her pants and gets a towel and sits in front of her. “Alright. Let’s do this.” Ethan takes a deep breath.

After only an hour a scream from their baby fills the room. Ethan cuddles the baby into a pillow and smiles down towards her. “It is a healthy baby girl.” Ethan walks to the side so Alexandra can look at her and takes her into her arms.

Ethan lays down next to her, looking down towards their daughter. “We did it, Ethan,” Alexandra says out of breath but smiling.

“Yes, you did it.” Ethan kisses her forehead.

“Well, so we agree to call her Heather Eira Ramsey?” Alexandra looks up into Ethan’s blue eyes.

“Eira?” Ethan narrows his eyes.

“Is a welsh name and means snow. I mean she came during a snowstorm, I thought it would be fitting.”

“Well, then yes. Very.” He smiles. “But now I have to make some test to see everything is good, I will give her some clothes and bring her into the bed, to prepare the sofa for you to lay down. And don’t you dare clean anything here. I will do that.

“You are the best. And despite the fact you almost freaked out about the home birth, you did a great job.” Alexandra smiles.

“Thank you. I was freaked out yes, but somehow it’s gone now that we can hold her in our arms.” Ethan admits.

“I love you Ethan.” she gives him a short kiss on his lips.

“I love you too, both of you.” Ethan beams.


End file.
